Vox clamantis in deserto
by Niladhevan
Summary: Bien avant les yeux, c'est le cœur qui verse des larmes. Pour ceux qu'on aime, il est important de les voir, de les ressentir…[PostHadès] Une fic un peu triste sur deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup.


**Titre** : Vox clamantis in deserto ("La voix de celui qui crie dans le désert")

**Auteur** : Tenbra

**Disclaimer** : Les si magnifiques, si merveilleux, si gracieux Chevaliers d'Or sont à Monsieur Kurumada, loué soit-il.

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Drama

**Résumé Général** : Bien avant les yeux, c'est le cœur qui verse des larmes. Pour ceux qu'on aime, il est important de les voir, de les ressentir…Post-Hadès Une fic un peu triste sur deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

oOo

…_Tu es triste?…_

…_Est-ce à cause de moi…?_

…_Non, ne pleure pas, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout…_

oOo

Le vent est très doux, éthéré, comme un léger soupir qui fait à peine frémir le voile blanc des rideaux. La fenêtre est entrebâillée, et l'on peut distinguer au-dehors le paysage serein et cotonneux d'une petite ville ensoleillée, encore dans les vapes d'une nuit tiède et agréable.  
Au loin, la ligne bleutée de la mer qui épousait celle du ciel où des nuages vaporeux s'effilochaient paresseusement. Puis venaient les reliefs de nombreuses collines d'un vert sombre, au pied desquelles s'étendaient les constructions blanches et sobres de la ville, avec ses maisons, ses écoles, ses places publiques et bâtiments administratifs. En contre-bas enfin, on pouvait apercevoir un pan de pelouse soigneusement entretenue, quelques oliviers rompus comme des vieillards, et de-ci de-là, des bancs de granit blanc où restaient assises quelques personnes, seules ou accompagnées. Cette cour était limitée par de hauts murs sécurisés, ce qui demeurait la seule touche déplaisante dans ce tableau paisible.

"La vue est plutôt jolie. Mais on voit mieux la mer depuis le Sanctuaire, non?"

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler était posté près de la fenêtre, et sa voix se voulait joyeuse, bien que n'importe qui le connaissant y aurait immédiatement dénoté un accent amer. De haute taille, la carrure athlétique tout en gardant une allure ordinaire, cet Italien pure souche possédait une peau hâlée par endroit zébrée de fines cicatrices claires à peine décelables au premier coup d'œil. Il portait des vêtements de civil, bien que leurs couleurs restent dans des tons sombres, proches du noir. Un débardeur noir sensiblement moulant, un ample pantalon kaki bardé de poches, maintenu à sa taille par un ceinturon, et des boots noires étroitement lacées à ses chevilles.

Quant à son visage, il possédait des traits sûrs, réguliers mais dont la fixité lui donnait un air acariâtre et intimidant, en dépit du vague sourire qui étirait la commissure de ses lèvres à cet instant. Ses tempes étaient mangées par des mèches de ses courts cheveux en bataille, d'un noir tirant sur le bleu. Il y passait parfois une main, dans un tic nerveux qu'il ne pouvait parvenir à maîtriser.

Ses yeux, d'un profond bleu cobalt, rappelaient ceux d'un rapace de part leur acuité et leur dureté. Rien ne paraissait leur échapper, et ils transperçaient les gens comme deux lames froides et bien aiguisées. Or, toujours en cet instant précis, il y avait une sorte de voile intangible qui estompaient l'agressivité de son regard. Quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher derrière un masque de bonne humeur, avec plus ou moins de réussite. Les masques, ça lui connaissait.  
L'Italien étendit la main pour ouvrir d'avantage la fenêtre. La brise agita un bref instant sa chevelure bleutée, et son sourire se mua en soupir las.

Le Sanctuaire…cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'y vivait plus. Mais cela avait été son choix. Le Grand Pope lui en avait donné la permission, sous sa demande, et il s'était montré extrêmement généreux…

* * *

_"Un appartement de quatre pièces, entièrement meublé et bien situé. J'espère que ça te conviendra."_

_Avec son masque couleur d'encre, il ne pouvait pas définir l'expression de Sion. Mais il savait de mémoire que cet homme n'était que compassion et générosité, aussi pouvait-il lui faire entièrement confiance._

_"Merci encore… de votre compréhension, Grand Pope." Fit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait certainement souhaité moins monocorde._

_Le Patriarche du Sanctuaire hocha la tête, puis ajouta d'un ton paternel et doux:_

_"Sache que ton Temple te sera toujours ouvert. Reviens quand bon te sembleras…"_

_Un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il posa son regard d'aigle sur le Grand Pope en se redressant, puis répliqua d'une voix atone:_

_"Je reviendrai, Grand Pope. Mais pas seul…"_

_Ces mots firent relever légèrement la tête de Sion. Son masque lui donnait toujours un air impassible, mais il était clair ce derrière cette fine barrière soigneusement ciselée, se cachait un visage confondu d'altruisme._

_"Va, Angelo…" Souffla-t-il. "Puisses-tu retrouver ce qui t'a été enlevé…"_

* * *

La chambre était baignée de lumière. C'était une bonne chose, de plus qu'on pouvait entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur tout en y conservant un calme ouaté et reposant. Les rayons francs et chaleureux tombaient comme en cascade sur le mobilier. Un mobilier qui se limitait à une table de chevet de métal blanche, où reposait un cahier d'écolier et quelques feutres, ainsi qu'un vase de porcelaine garni de roses aux couleurs pastel, d'une chaise confortable d'un style moderne, et enfin d'un lit de métal, tendu de draps d'un blanc immaculé légèrement froissés. 

"C'est vraiment une belle journée qui commence…" Commenta l'Italien en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre pour s'approcher de la couche occupée. "Tu n'as pas envie d'aller dehors?"

Il n'y avait que le silence pour lui répondre sournoisement. Sans paraître gêné de perpétrer un monologue, il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, qui émit un grincement sourd. Il dessina un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, ce qui adoucit étonnamment les traits de son visage. Il n'était pas courant de voir autant de gentillesse dans les mots et gestes d'Angelo, alias Death Mask du Cancer. C'était même un cas rarissime, qui restait confiné entre ces quatre murs blancs et nus.

L'Italien sembla hésiter un instant, puis leva sa main avec lenteur pour l'étendre avec prudente, comme s'il voulait approcher un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler à tire d'ailes. Puis il suspendit son geste, plissa légèrement les lèvres avant que sa main fasse un crochet pour venir se glisser dans ses cheveux, dans un mouvement qui indiquait sans le vouloir sa gêne.

"J'ai…"

Angelo soupira, raccrocha courageusement son sourire gai pour reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi doux:

"Hier soir, j'ai croisé Shura en ville et il m'a un peu parlé du Sanctuaire…Aldébaran s'est trouvé une apprentie, tout droit venue d'Argentine…Elle s'appelle Elnath, je crois. Une petite blonde qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs paraît-il, mais ce vieux Taureau adore tellement les gosses…"

L'Italien esquissa un sourire, se trouvant bien ridicule de jouer les commères de village. Et pourtant, discuter avec le Capricorne lui avait aussi fait un bien fou, vu qu'il avait bu la moindre de ses paroles, autour de la table d'un café…

"Idem pour Saga. Il en a trouvé un très prometteur originaire de la Côte d'Ivoire, et ça lui fait un autre môme tapageur, en plus de son Kanon qui squatte toujours chez lui. Shura pense aussi à se trouver un apprenti, d'ailleurs il part dans quelques semaines en Espagne pour dénicher sa perle rare. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir avant, tu dois être content…"

Nouveau silence, pour toute réplique.

"Quant à moi, il serait peut-être temps que j'en cherche un, ajouta l'Italien dans un soupir. Peut-être ici même, en Grèce, comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de faire un trop long voyage…"

Angelo marqua une pose, en levant son regard bleu sombre vers son interlocuteur silencieux. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix profonde comme pour lui-même:

"Non…je ne partirai sûrement pas…je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais…"

* * *

_Partout, les ténèbres dévorantes. Partout, les cris déchirants et éternels, les appels, les prières négligées. Partout, le sang des âmes. Partout, les pleurs. Partout, la souffrance sempiternelle.  
__Eternels rires des démons. Eternelle douleur. Eternelle noirceur._

_"Ô cruel Tartare aux Remparts d'Airain…"_

_Il avait serré les dents au début. Un début qui avait aussi bien pu durer un an qu'une demi-seconde, car au final, il s'était joint au chœur des châtiés... Pourtant sa fierté l'avait suivit jusque dans la mort, puisqu'il trouvait encore la force de se débattre, d'essayer de terrasser les démons ricanants qui s'amusaient à réduire son âme en charpie. Il aurait put tenir longtemps, ainsi, se nourrissant de sa hargne naturelle envers l'autorité, son sang bouillant d'Italien qui lui interdisant tout rabais.  
__Vu que les souffrances physiques l'endurcissaient plus qu'elles ne le déchiraient, les plus bas serviteurs d'Hadès changèrent la donne, adoptant l'arme la plus cruelle qui soit. _

_La souffrance morale. _

_Des illusions, des mirages. Il revoyait sa famille se faire décimer, comme si cela s'était déroulé hier.  
__Sa mère, éventrée, serrant encore contre elle la fillette moribonde qui avait été sa petite sœur, ses si jolis cheveux myosotis poissés de sang. Son père, pratiquement coupé en deux. Il revoyait avec netteté leurs visages déformés par la douleur de la mort, qui lui avait aussitôt inspiré une obsession démente pour les masques mortuaires…  
__Son maître, si cruel, si dur. Mort de ses propres mains cette fois…combien de fois Death Mask ne s'était-il pas régalé en contemplant son premier trophée, ce visage enlaidit par la peur et la souffrance? Mais à Angelo, ce souvenir ne lui inspirait que honte et regret…  
__Pourtant, il avait tenu tête à ces souvenirs mordants, ravalant ses larmes pour les convertir en haine et en force.  
__Et puis, il n'avait su situer ce changement dans un temps précis, ses tortionnaires eurent une autre idée. Celle qui allait enfin terrasser leur victime récalcitrante…_

_Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de le faire, d'arrêter de regarder, tenter d'oublier ces visions terribles, ces bruits insupportables…mais il avait regardé, impuissant…_

_Non._

_Pourquoi lui? C'était injuste. Cruel. Inhumain._

_Il s'était mis à hurler, à se déchirer la gorge en hurlant son nom, en sommant les démons d'arrêter cette abjection. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
__Mais au lieu de les dissuader, ses cris firent ricaner davantage les monstres aux traits humains qui les entouraient. Et ils avaient continué leurs bassesses, leurs tortures, leurs actes écœurants. _

_Et lui avait continué de regarder, au bord des larmes._

* * *

"Lo canto al ritmo del dolce tuo respiro…E primavera, sara perche ti amo…Cade una stella…Ma dimmi dove siamo…"

Death Mask soupira longuement, avant de se remettre à fredonner l'air de cette chanson qu'il avait entendu il y a bien longtemps, en Sicile. Ses mains suivaient des mouvements lents, attentifs et adroits. Les mèches de cheveux ruisselaient entre ses doigts, soyeuses et éthérées, se parant des reflets qu'offraient la lumière du soleil.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'était pas obligé, mais dans un certain sens, ça lui faisait… plaisir.  
Il aimait bien natter sa chevelure et la soigner, puisque personne d'autre ne le faisait. Et il chantait toujours en faisant ça, par habitude sans doute. Peut-être parce qu'autrefois, il coiffait souvent sa petite sœur ainsi…

"Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie de subir ma voix de sale rital, il faut le dire…"

Silence, encore et toujours.

Death Mask y était habitué, mais quelques fois il sentait son calme s'émousser inexorablement. Il ne voulait pas commettre l'erreur de se mettre en colère ici, alors dans ces moments-là, c'était son appartement qui encaissait.

L'homme aux yeux cobalt poussa un soupir discret, puis son visage s'empreint d'une certaine mélancolie, alors qu'il contemplait le visage de la personne recroquevillée sur elle-même, visiblement insensible à ses paroles ou à son chant. Comment pouvait-il oser perdre patience? Il ne pouvait se payer le luxe de se plaindre. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Un imbécile fini…

"Pardonne-moi."

oOo

…_Les larmes que je vois, ce sont celles de ton cœur…_

…_Ne sois pas triste…_

…_J'aime tant voir ton sourire…_

oOo

Une tâche rouge, vaguement ronde. Quelques traits jaunes épars, sans figuration précise.  
Angelo suivait avec attention les mouvements désordonnés du feutre sur le papier quadrillé, comme d'habitude. Il espérait toujours y trouver des significations profondes, "subconscientes", comme lui avait dit Mû. Pourtant il ne voyait rien à travers ces gribouillages enfantins, totalement abstraits. Sauf que certains motifs revenaient parfois, mais cela était probablement le fruit du hasard…  
Il devait être près de onze heures du matin. La rumeur d'animation de la ville se faisait entendre comme un bourdon discret, alors que le chant de quelques petits oiseaux embaumait l'air comme le plus doux des parfums. A présent, il était lui-même adossé au montant du lit, une jambe pliée en travers du lit et l'autre pendant dans le vide, et ses bras enlaçant les reins du corps svelte calé contre son torse.  
Il se pencha un peu en avant, son menton frôlant imperceptiblement l'épaule à demi-nue qui se mouvait sous les coups de feutres assenés à la feuille. Une de ses mains quitta son poste de ceinture pour aller saisir le feutre rouge qui venait d'être abandonné, pour en ôter le bouchon d'un mouvement de pouce.  
"Attends…"  
Il esquissa sur le rond rouge trois traits fins à gauche, puis à droite, et en rajouta deux autres plus épais, en vague forme de goutte, à son sommet.  
"Regarde, c'est moi!"  
Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rieuse en tapotant le dessin de crabe du bout du doigt, sans obtenir de réponse ou une quelconque autre réaction. Il n'en fut pas pour autant démonté, et il continua d'observer la fine main tracer de grands traits bleus le long de la page en appuyant plus que de raison sur la mine. Une ombre de sourire plana sur ses lèvres, qui effleuraient la peau opaline de la nuque du dessinateur, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole avec douceur:  
"Tu m'appelais toujours 'le Crabe' quand on avait douze ans, tu t'en souviens? Après aussi, mais j'y étais déjà habitué…et puis je te rendais bien la monnaie de la pièce, hein, _Morue_…?"  
Toujours aucune réponse. L'espoir d'en obtenir une s'affaiblissait de jours en jours, inexorablement, comme la fragile flamme d'une bougie.  
Il souhaitait quelque chose, juste un mot, n'importe quoi, même un regard explicite le remplirait de joie.  
"Bonjour".  
Il se souvenait d'avoir souvent rêvé de ce simple mot jailli d'entre ces jolies lèvres résolument closes. Et cela demeurerait certainement du domaine du rêve…cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Et même un an plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui manquerait si cruellement…

oOo

…_J'aimerai pouvoir te parler …_

…_Oui, j'aurai tant de choses à te dire …_

…_Mais par quoi commencer…?_

oOo

Ses pensées étaient bien moroses, aujourd'hui…et elles déteignaient sur ses paroles. Or, c'était contraire à l'ordre qu'il s'était fixé: toujours avoir l'air joyeux et être de bonne humeur dans cette chambre. Il avait toute la nuit pour exprimer librement ses vraies émotions, au fond de son lit.  
Death Mask se remit à parler gentiment, après avoir poussé un bref soupir amer:  
"Pourquoi ne pas dessiner les fleurs que je t'ai apportées?"  
Il tourna son regard vers le vase empli de fleurs qu'il avait soigneusement choisi chez le fleuriste ce matin même. Des roses, bien sûr. Il savait depuis toujours que c'était ses préférées, mais quant à la couleur…il avait essayé toutes celles disponibles, et c'était donc un vrai feu d'artifice qui éclatait sur la table de chevet: du blanc, du jaune vif, du rose, mais surtout du rouge sombre et du pourpre paraient les robes soyeuses des fleurs, accompagnées de quelques tiges de minuscules fleurs blanches. Il trouvait l'ensemble plutôt plaisant, mais ce n'était pas à lui de trancher…  
Il détourna son regard des roses pour les reporter sur le seul juge véritablement compétent, qui lui avait déposé ses feutres pour fixer un point invisible sur sa feuille de dessin, sans prêter la moindre attention à Angelo ou son bouquet de roses.  
L'Italien resta silencieux un bref instant, scrutant ce visage passif et détaché, ces épaules qui lui donnaient un air vulnérable, et cette chevelure fluide dégringolant délicatement son dos jusqu'aux reins.  
Parfois, les fleurs parvenaient à capter son attention, mais dans le sens espéré: après un bref instant de contemplation, une véritable tempête se déclenchait, et dans ce cas-là, elles finissaient toujours en miettes…  
Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cet acte. En fait, il ne comprenait plus rien…  
Il était maintenant dans un monde où la raison ne régnait plus.  
Angelo esquissa un sourire triste, profitant du fait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, et raffermit doucement la prise de ses bras autour de ce corps à la peau glacée, en osant caler le menton au creux son épaule.  
Est-ce qu'il subirait le même sort que ces roses s'il parvenait à attirer son attention…?

oOo

…_Dis…_

…_Si je te le demandais, resterais-tu toujours avec moi…?_

…_Je ne veux plus être seul…_

…_Ne pars pas…S'il te plaît…_

…_S'il te plaît…_

oOo

Le café était noir et corsé. Sans sucre.  
Adossé au mur du couloir, aux côtés de la machine à café, Death Mask regardait sans les voir défiler des gens vêtus de blanc, d'autre de bleu clair. Ces deux couleurs étaient omniprésentes ici mais avaient-elles une symbolique précise? Il n'en savait rien.  
L'Italien vida d'un trait sa timbale, puis la considéra pensivement en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Une horloge murale –elle aussi bleu clair- indiquait midi et demi. Durant la "pause déjeuner", il ne pouvait pas rester dans la chambre, et quand cette funeste heure sonnait, on venait le prier aimablement d'aller voir ailleurs…  
Donc, il restait à errer comme un tigre chassé de son territoire dans le corridor, ou à la cafétéria pour engloutir un maigre lunch.  
Dans environ une demi-heure, il pourrait y retourner. Alors il attendait, nerveux, se demandant toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière cette porte si lointaine. Il avait longtemps harcelé le malheureux responsable, sans pouvoir obtenir une quelconque autorisation. Il n'avait pas insisté, sinon on lui aurait définitivement fermé les portes…  
Alors en attendant, il s'inquiétait, et se posait une bonne centaine de questions étranges, voire stupides. Il n'arrivait pas à se changer les idées…  
"Une vraie maman-poule, hein…"  
Death Mask jeta sa timbale dans une poubelle proche, avec un grognement agacé.  
C'est ce que lui avait dit Shura, la veille.

oOo

Silence.  
De nouveau cet enfer blanc.  
_Les roses sont si belles  
_Silence.  
Plus personne…  
La porte s'ouvre.  
_Ô cruel Tartare aux Remparts d'Airain…  
_Ce n'est pas lui.  
Encore cette autre.  
Il ne veut pas.  
Silence.  
Un plateau sur ses genoux. Quelques mots mielleux pour l'encourager à manger.  
Il ne veut pas.  
_Si belles roses, mais si rouges…  
_Cette autre doit partir.  
Ce n'est pas lui, pas lui.  
Qu'elle parte, vite.  
_Comme le sang…  
_Il ne veut personne d'autre que lui.  
Ouvrir la bouche. Obéir, pourvut que cette autre parte, et que lui revienne, vite.  
Silence.  
Assez de ça.  
_Mais tellement belles…  
_Le poids chaud quitte ses genoux.  
L'autre s'en va. Mais la porte ne se referme pas.  
Plein de bruits.  
Des voix.  
Mais personne ne vient.

_Où est-il?_

oOo

Angelo se frayait un chemin entre les passants du couloir, luttant contre l'envie prenante de se mettre à courir, juste pour rejoindre la chambre plus vite. Une attitude inutile et puérile.

Son bel oiseau n'allait pas s'envoler…les barreaux de sa cage étaient trop solides.

Il avait eut le temps, pour se rasséréner, de planifier tout l'après-midi: ils allaient le passer à l'extérieur, en commençant par une balade dans la cour, il lui parlerait encore des derniers potins du Sanctuaire et ils profiteraient un peu du soleil printanier. Il l'emmènerait ensuite dans la serre toute proche qu'il avait découvert par hasard il y avait peu de temps.  
Ils devraient être de retour pour cinq heures, lui avait prévenu le chef de service. En allant le voir dans son bureau pour négocier cette promenade, il avait du longtemps parlementer en retenant les vagues de colères qui lui léchaient parfois les lèvres de l'intérieur. Bon, il avait laissé échapper une très, très légère menace, mais au moins il avait obtenu son accord. Sauf que cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait crut, et il craignait sourdement de se faire attendre, bien qu'une petite voix lui souffla qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop d'idées.

Il arriva en trombe devant la porte de la chambre, et manqua de heurter de plein fouet la jeune femme qui venait d'en sortir, un plateau-repas encore bien garni sous un bras.

"Oh, pardon." Grommela-t-il en se reculant d'un pas, et ôtant ses mains qu'il avait, par pur réflexe posé sur les bras fins de la demoiselle pour l'empêcher de faire chuter son fardeau en équilibre précaire.

Un sourire aimable accueillit son excuse, et un peu étonné, il se prit à détailler un peu plus cette jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, elle portait une blouse blanche soigneusement ajustée à sa taille -relativement petite-, et ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré bouclaient légèrement à la base de sa nuque. Son visage, plutôt rond et agréable, était illuminé d'un sourire inextinguible qui réduisait ses yeux à deux simples fentes noir anthracite mais aussi brillantes qu'un ciel étoilé.

"Il n'y a pas eut de mal, heureusement! Vous aviez l'air pressé d'entrer, Monsieur!"

Monsieur. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être appelé comme ça…lui avait toujours été Angelo, ou Death Mask, ou Saint du Cancer, ou encore…le Crabe. Mais très rarement Monsieur. C'était presque amusant.

"Ah…heu, oui…enfin, non." Répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire, oubliant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre dont la porte était restée entrebâillée, inexplicablement captivé par le sourire rayonnant de la petite dame. "Vous êtes nouvelle, je me trompe…?"

Elle acquiesça et désigna du doigt le badge flambant neuf qu'elle portait autour du cou, et qui présentait sa photo, quelques renseignements alpha-numériques, et son nom: Ariane Laklos.  
Death Mask resta pensif un bref instant, écoutant d'une oreille distraire la jeune demoiselle expliquer le pourquoi de sa mutation dans cette partie du bâtiment, comme si elle avait affaire à un supérieur hiérarchique. Une jolie fille. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur la moindre représentante de la gente féminine. Cinq mois, sans doute. Hm. Cette dénommée Ariane méritait réflexion…

"Dites-moi, Monsieur…" fit-elle soudainement, ses joues rondes rosissant légèrement. "Cela fait quelque temps déjà que je vous aperçois tous les matins à l'entrée…vous venez vraiment tous les jours?

Oui, répondit Angelo, pris de court par cette question. Pourquoi?

Heu, voilà…pardonnez-moi d'être aussi directe, mais…ça vous dirait qu'on se voit…au dehors? Demanda-t-elle dans un décrescendo de voix impressionnant, avant d'ajouter dans un sursaut: bien sûr c'est juste une proposition, ce n'est pas grave si vous avez d'autres projets, je comprendrai parfaitement…"

L'Italien haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais parvint tout de même à garder suffisamment de contenance. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Un rencard…soit, mais quand?  
Cette petite question lui fit rapidement revenir les pieds sur terre. Le 'quand' était le plus gros problème.  
Il venait tous les jours ici pour lui tenir compagnie, alors un jour d'absence pourrait…enfin, le remarquerait-il seulement? La petite voix lui soufflait que non.

Après tout…même Shura lui avait conseillé de se détendre un peu…

"Et bien, je…"

La phrase d'Angelo fut coupée par un éclair vert et rouge qui passa juste sous le nez d'Ariane. Cette dernière poussa un cri de frayeur de bondit en arrière, avant de poser les yeux sur ce qui avait manqué de peu de la toucher, et eut un hoquet étranglé en identifiant le projectile.

Une rose.

Death Mask aussi fut médusé, mais lui ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il se tourna d'un bloc vers l'intérieur de la chambre, à la fois suffoqué et en colère:

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS…"

oOo

…_Je suis perdu sans toi…_

…_Mais tu es triste, et c'est ma faute…_

…_Je suis si égoïste…_

…_Pardonne-moi, mon ami…_

oOo

C'était comme si on venait de lui reverser un seau d'eau glacée sur les épaules. Sa colère tomba d'un coup, parce que plus rien n'existait. Plus d'Ariane geignarde, plus de bruits de couloir, plus de chambre, plus de lumière ou d'obscurité. Plus rien, sauf…

Ses yeux.

Deux perles bleu pâle comme un ciel délavé par trop de pluies, finement cerclées de marine. Frôlant la ligne de ses paupières aux cils délicats, ses pupilles étaient étrécies à n'en être que deux minuscules points perdus dans ces océans glacials. Glacials parce qu'on n'y décelait aucune étincelle de vie, pas le moindre indice sur ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses intentions. Des miroirs rouillés, ou alors les fenêtres maussades d'une maison abandonnée…

Mais qu'importe leur froideur, cette absence de douceur dans ses prunelles. Qu'importe le monde entier, en fait.

Ses yeux étaient posés sur lui. Ils le fixaient, lui, et non pas le vide.

Il s'entendit vaguement articuler une excuse à l'intention d'Ariane et toujours sans décrocher son regard de ces yeux si envoûtants et si cruels à la fois, il entra dans la chambre en la refermant derrière lui sans plus de détails.

Son dos resta collé au panneau de la porte, sans voix. Que pourrait-il dire, vraiment?  
_Il_ était là, face à lui, debout de son propre chef. La longue chemise de coton blanc qu'il portait baillait sur ses épaules redevenues celles d'un adolescent, et couvrait son corps jusqu'aux genoux, laissant une partie de ses longues jambes glabres à nu. Il se tenait droit, aussi immobile qu'une statue qu'on aurait laissée là par hasard. Ses longues et soyeuses boucles azuréennes encadraient son visage passif, semblable à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine altière et presque hautaine.  
Death Mask déglutit péniblement, sans qu'il ne puisse clairement s'en indiquer la cause exacte…il hésitait entre deux extrêmes: la contemplation ou la crainte.

_Santa Madonna_.

Il était beau, et terrifiant.

Il aurait souhaité autant détourner son regard de lui que de continuer pour l'éternité à le fixer enfin dans les yeux.

"A…"

Sa voix était bizarrement rouillée. Angelo se décala de la porte et fit deux pas en avant, sans que l'autre ne bouge d'un millimètre. Comme il l'avait fait le matin, il éleva la main, hésitant, mais continuant toujours de s'approcher de lui. Il voulait…tant de choses à la fois, il ne pouvait mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, agir avec raisonnement. Ses yeux…il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient.  
Les siens commençaient à le picoter étrangement. Peut- être parce qu'il luttait pour ne pas cligner des paupières, de peur de voir s'envoler son bel oiseau…ou bien...

"Aphrodite…"

Ses doigts touchèrent la peau douce mais froide de sa joue, sans arracher lui le moindre réflexe. Il avait eut besoin de le toucher. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, ou qu'il ne subissait pas une illusion cruelle tendue par un quelconque tiers personne.

Non, il était bien là, bien présent, juste en face de lui.

Ses muscles étaient tendus, son cœur semblait battait plus que de raison dans sa poitrine, martelant ses tympans de leur rythme effréné.  
Sans qu'il s'en soit vraiment rendu compte, ses deux mains s'étaient portées autour de son visage pour l'encadrer avec une douceur presque craintive. Elles tremblaient.

Il n'avait jamais crut que cela serait si…douloureux.

Un véritable étau opprimait sa poitrine, écourtant son souffle et manquant de peu de l'étouffer. Savait-il seulement, lui, ce que ça lui avait fait de le voir ainsi chaque jour de chaque semaine, pendant ces cinq mois, dans cet hôpital psychiatrique où il n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds? C'était douloureux. Bien trop douloureux.

Ces yeux, si froids, deux lacs glacés…Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait toujours? Est-ce que ce silence n'était là que pour le punir, le faire souffrir encore plus?  
Il voulait savoir, l'entendre parler pour répondre à toutes ses questions.  
Peut-être était-il dans l'erreur depuis le début, peut-être qu'il se trompait depuis toujours…

"Aphrodite, je t'en pris…"

Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, mais un douloureux nœud dans sa gorge l'empêcha d'achever sa phrase. Ca faisait mal, très mal. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas vivre normalement, comme Athéna leur avait promis? Tous ses chevaliers menaient la vie qui leur convenait, heureux, sans guerres à l'horizon, libre dans leurs choix et leurs sentiments.  
Mais lui, son choix avait été de rester auprès de son ami, de l'aider pour expier ses fautes, et le ramener avec lui au Sanctuaire. C'était son leitmotiv, son mantra: il ne lâcherait jamais prise.  
Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider. S'il était dans le bon chemin…

Ne pas savoir, douter…c'était blessant. Terriblement douloureux…

Comme une corde trop raide qui casse, l'Italien sembla soudainement relâcher sa tension, la peine s'emparant des traits de son visage.  
Quelque chose d'humide roula sur sa joue, comme une goutte de pluie tiède. Le visage d'Aphrodite devint un peu flou, tandis que d'autres sillons se traçaient sur son visage hâlé.

Il pleurait.

L'instant d'après, ses bras se nouait dans le dos du Suédois pour l'attirer vers lui, dans une étreinte désespérée. Il voulait qu'il revienne.  
Oui, ils reviendraient tous les deux au Sanctuaire, Aphrodite replanterait les roses dans son temple, et ils recommenceraient à se disputer pour un rien, et se battre à tout bout de champs, arbitrés par Shura.  
C'était un rêve. Un rêve qui s'enfuyait toujours. Comme un oiseau qui disparaissait dans le ciel trop immense et trop bleu, trop inaccessible.

Il partait toujours, toujours trop loin.

Il ne pouvait plus l'attraper, l'appeler.

_Aphrodite._

Death Mask enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, laissant pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie ses émotions l'emporter sur son orgueil. Tremblant comme un enfant, il le serrait contre lui comme s'il craignait de le voir s'évaporer ou s'envoler ailleurs, bien trop loin de lui.

oOo

…_J'aimerai pleurer, moi aussi…_

…_Je voudrais te consoler, t'apaiser, te répondre…_

…_Je suis prisonnier de moi-même, un peu comme un oiseau en cage…_

…_Je t'appelle si souvent, mais tu ne m'entends pas je crois…_

…_Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant besoin de toi…_

…_Je suis prisonnier, je ne sais pas comment sortir…_

…_Peut-être mon âme est-elle brisée à jamais, comment savoir?…_

…_Mon ami, j'aurais tant de choses à te dire, tant…_

…_Tu es l'être le plus cher à mon cœur…_

…_Mais c'est par ma faute que tu es triste…_

…_Et moi aussi j'en souffre en retour…_

…_C'est un cycle cruel…_

…_Eternel…_

oOo

"J…j…je…s…su…suis…d…dé…so…lé…"


End file.
